Diskussion:Fehler, Unklarheiten und Widersprüche
Charlie Charlie kann nicht sieben Jahre lang in der Quidditch-Mannschaft gespielt haben, da Harry jüngster Spieler seit hundert Jahren war. Dementsprechend hat Charlie höchstens sechs Jahre, vielleicht noch weniger, in der Mannschaft gespielt. :Hi (ich habe deine Löschungen rückgängig gemacht - vielleicht interessieren frühere Diskussionen andere Lesende) :Zu deiner fraglichen Stelle: Es gibt sie nicht: Über Charlie wird lediglich behauptet, dass er 7 Jahre vor Harrys Schulbeginn ausgeschieden ist und Gryffindor seit dem ohne Pokalsieg war. Diese Zeitrechnung stimmt nicht, wie der Artikel vorrechnet. Dass er 7 Jahre lang Sucher war wird nirgens behauptet. (da er als Erstklässler schon fast 12 Jahre alt war, wäre er selbst dann noch älter als Harry, wenns so wäre, aber es ist ohnehin irrelevant). Aragog 23:03, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Unterricht wenn jede klasse vier schulstunden die Woche (rate einfach) hat, dann hat jeder lehrer, 48 schultunden, die, da eine doppelstunde anderthalb stunden hat, 45 minuten dauert, 2160 minuten haben, was wiederum 36 Stunden sind, auf fünf tage die woche sind das 7,2 stunden pro tag. bei fünf schulstunden die Woche: 60 schulstunden für alle klassen, 2700 minuten, 45 stunden, 9 stunden pro Tag. desweiteren sind diese lehrer hexen bzw. zauberer, weshalb ich denke, das sie nicht überfodert sind. wenn kompetentere leute wie z.B. Aragog mir zustimmen, muss das rausgenommen werden. Tatze : Mag sein, doch scheinen die Lehrer immer viel Freizeit zu haben (schließlich schafft Umbridge es, pausenlos andere Lehrer zu kontrollieren). Wenn sie 7 Std. 12 Min./Tag arbeiten, werden sie wohl kaum genügend Freizeit haben, oder? Außerdem haben die Schüler so neben Schule, Hausaufgaben und Schlaf wohl kaum Zeit, 5 Partien "Snape explodiert" zu spielen. --Waldtrollkönig 21:41, 29. Jul 2007 (CESt) Die Sache mit Quirrel hat J.K. Rowling richtiggestellt. Er war zwar vorher Lehrer, aber nicht im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklne Künste. Das hat sie in einem Interview erzählt. Expelliarmus = Aufrufezauber Kann man ein Entwaffnungszauber (Expelliarmus) wie einen Aufrufezauber (Accio) verwenden??? So geschehen in HP2/Kap.13. Als Harry Riddles Tagebuch von Malfoy zurück holt. --Ayla 19:26, 16. Mär 2008 (CET) :Sicher nicht immer, aber es scheint manchmal zu funktionieren, wenn der Entwaffnungszauber jemandem was entwendet, der es quasi als Waffe festhalten will. (Ich versuche zwar vergeblich, Beispiele zu finden, aber ich meine dass es mehrmals so vorkommt. Das einzige Beispiel, das mir einfällt, ist die Acromantula im Trimagischen Irrgarten, bei der sich Harry mit einem Entwaffnungszauber erfolgreich gegen den Zangengriff wehren kann. Man könnte es auch als quer durch die Übersetzung geschleppten Ausdrucksfehler interpretieren, aber ganz eindeutig finde ich es nicht. Aragog 20:44, 16. Mär 2008 (CET) ::Ein Übersetzungsfehler ist es nicht, im Englischen heißt es auch "Expelliarmus". ;-))--Ayla 20:58, 16. Mär 2008 (CET) Zwölf ZAGs? Hermine hatte 12 Fächer und (nachdem sie in der 3. Klasse bzw. danach Muggelkunde und Wahrsagen aufgegeben hat) 11 ZAGs! Warum Tom Riddle, Percy und Barty Crouch ohne Zeitumkehrer 12 Fächer bewältigen konnten, Hermine aber nicht, ist unklar. Das mit Hermines 11 ZAGs war ein Fehler der englischen Erstauflagen und ist mittlerweile auf 10 korrigiert worden. Apparieren aus dem Verschwindekabinett? Jemand hatte fälschlicherweise die Frage in den Artikel gesetzt Wie hat Montague es geschafft, aus dem Verschwindekabinett nach Hogwarts zu apparieren, wenn man in und um Hogwarts nicht apparieren kann und auch nicht nach Hogwarts rein? Ich habe diese Frage gelöscht, weil Rowling in Buch 6 mehrfach daraufhinweist, dass dies eine Lücke in dem Apparierschutz von Hogwarts war, die erst Draco aufgrund von Montagues Erfahrungen erraten hat. Dumbledore selbst äußert sich sehr anerkennend darüber, dass Draco auf diese Schwachstelle im Schutz von Hogwarts gestoßen ist und sie nutzen konnte, um später die Todesser auf diesem Weg ins Schulgebäude einzulassen...Also alles andere als ein Fehler, sondern eine bewusst eingebaute Romanfinte! 19:12, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog :Außerdem könnte man argumentieren, dass das Verschwindekabinett nicht den gleichen Zauber wie das Apparieren benutzt, sondern eher wie das Flohnetzwerk funktioniert. Karsten 'DJ Doena' 20:59, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe es so verstanden, dass Montague in dem Verschwindekabinett eingespert ist und dann daraus appariert und in Hogwarts landet. Wenn die Frage dann so gemeint ist, warum er dann in Hogwarts landen kann, ist sie, finde ich, berechtigt. Leider kann ich mich nicht mehr genau an die Situation erinnern. Honey 21:08, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Montague kann aus dem Verschwindekabinett heraus nach Hogwarts apparieren, weil zwischen den beiden Verschwindekabinetts eine magische Verbindung besteht und zwischen ihnen sowas wie ein magisches Niemandsland ist. Dieser besondere Nicht-Ort fällt offensichtlich aus dem Apparierschutz von Hogwarts heraus (ähnlich wie der "Raum der Wünsche" nicht auf der Karte des Rumtreibers erscheint und Personen dort nicht auf der magischen Karte auftauchen. 23:35, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Voldemorts Name Ich habe folgenden "Fehler" aus dem Artikel genommen, weil er auf einem Missverständnis beruht: # '''In Band 7 wird der Name Voldermort mit einem Bann belegt', der jeden, der ihn ausspricht an die Todesser verrät. Nach ihrer Flucht von der Hochzeit werden Harry, Ron und Hermine deshalb aufgespührt und später sogar in ihrem Zelt gefangen (dessen Verteidigungszauber dabei aufgehoben werden). Im Haus Black scheint der Bann aber nicht zu funktionieren, da sie dort den Namen mehrfach folgenlos aussprechen (u.a. im Gespräch mit Lupin).'' Richtigstellung: die Drei werden sofort aufgespürt, sobald sie den Namen "Voldemort" aussprechen, deshalb treibt sich ja ständig ein oder mehrere Todesser vor dem unsichtbaren Haus rum. Aber die können eben nicht ins Haus. Das Tabu hebt die Verteidigungszauber nicht automatisch auf, die besonderen des Hauses sowieso nicht. Als Greyback dem Tabu folgend zum Zelt der Drei kommt, braucht er ja schon noch einige Minuten, um ins Zelt eindringen zu können - während dieser Zeit haben seine Begleiter wohl die Verteidigungszauber geknackt. Und die rasch mal aufgerichtete Abschirmung ist lt. Hermine ein zu knackender Schutzschirm, während was Fidelius-gesichertes bloß mit Hilfe des Geheimniswahrers zugänglich wird. 10:46, 29. Okt 2007 (CET)Aragog Ein Unstimmigkeit ist sicherlich die Aussage, dass Minderjährige mit einer sogenannten Spur belegt sind, die dem Ministerium "verrät", ob ein Minderjähriger gezaubert hat. In HP6/Kap.17 "Eine getrübte Erinnerung S. 371 erzählt Dumbledore Harry, das Ministerium könne nicht genau feststellen wer in einem Zaubererhaushalt gezaubert hat. ...sie sind sicher nicht in der Lage festzustellen, wer den Zauber ausgeführt hat.... Nagini (Spoiler) Eigentlich hätte Harry Neville sagen müssen, dass man die Schlange Nagini ' nur' mit Gryffindores Schwert oder einem Basiliskenzahn töten kann, da sie ein Horkrux ist. Er sagt ihm nur, dass er die Schlange töten soll, wenn Ron oder Hermine "verhindert" sind. Kap.34 / S. 704 Dass jetzt Neville Gryffindores Schwert aus dem Sprechenden Hut ziehen kann ist ein "glücklicher Zufall" ( was ein Glück ;-))) Ayla Harry weiß um Nevilles Hartnäckigkeit und hat ihm glücklicherweise nichts gesagt, sonst hätte Neville wahrscheinlich nicht gewusst, wie er die Schlange töten könnte und Harry hätte ihm sicher nicht Gryffindors Schwert empfohlen, das ja wie er glaubte unwiderbringlich bei Griphook gelandet war. So hat Voldemort sich mal wieder schön ins Knie geschossen: er hat Neville den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt, um den Widerstand zu brechen, stattdessen hat er Neville unbeabsichtigt die einzige Möglichkeit gegeben, durch den bloßen mutigen Wunsch Nagini in Harrys Auftrag zu töten, magisch an die dazu taugliche Waffe zu kommen. Das kann doch kein Fehler und keine Unlogik sein! Aragog Ich sehe auch einen Unterschied zwischen normalen Horkuxen und lebenden. Bei lebenden scheint es zu reichen, wenn man sie normal tötet. Sonst hätte Voldemort Nagini nicht so intensiv schützen müssen.--StephenMS 15:55, 6. Nov 2007 (CET) das finale Duell (Spoiler) Ich habe mich auch gefragt, warum Harry so einfach von Voldemort "getötet" werden konnte. Er war ja auch ein Horkrux. Außerdem habe ich mich auch gefragt, warum sich der Elderstab nicht schon im Wald seinem wahren Meister gezeigt hat. Hat da jemand eine Theorie, oder Fakten? --Sarra 16:18, 6. Nov 2007 (CET) :Beim Finalen Duell von Harry und Voldemort war Harry selbst kein Horkrux mehr, weil Voldemort es selbst im Wald unabsichtlich getötet hatte. Harry wusste nachden Meville auch noch Nagini erledigt hatte, dass jetzt alle Horkruxe zerstört und deshalb Voldemort wieder sterblich war wie jeder andere. Dass Harry selbst inzwischen der richtige Besitzer des Elderstabs war, konnte er nicht sicher wissen, aber der Stab hat ihm das bestätigt (zum Glück) :Warum Harry im Wald nicht getötet wurde? Dazu gibt es nur Theorien, weil da ziemlich viel nicht genau bekannte Magie mitspielte # war Harry unbewaffnet und der Elderstab konnte ihn deshalb nicht seiner Bestimmung nach im Kampf besiegen, konnte aber auch nicht Harrys Befehl ausführen, weil der sein eigentlicher Besitzer war, weil Harry gar keinen Befehl erteilte. #Voldemort hatte magisch besiegelt, dass Harrys Blut in seinen Adern floß und garantierte damit, dass Harrys magisch geschütztes Blut weiter wirkte und Harry am Leben erhielt #Horkruxe verhalten sich umgekehrt wie Menschen Wenn ein Mensch getötet wird, stirbt sein Körper, während seine Seele unsterblich ist. Wenn ein zum Horkrux gemachter Mensch magisch getötet wird, stirbt das Horkrux selbst aufjeden Fall, auch dann, wenn der Körper überlebt. (sagt Hermine in 7VI Aragog . Quirrel? Quirrel: erwähnt den Namen Lord Voldemort während der Szene, in der er den Stein der Weisen sucht. Tabu kam doch erst im letzten Band dazu, oder?--Klapper 22:38, 2. Jan 2008 (CET) Klar, aber ansonsten wird immer behauptet ausser Dumbledore und wenigen anderen wagt es keiner den Namen auszusprechen. Quirrel tut es aber. Finde ich aber auch nicht so erwähnenswert, da er zu dem Zeitpunkt Riddle als "Gast" in sich trägt.--StephenMS 09:01, 3. Jan 2008 (CET) Dumbledores Reisedauer? Ich habe Folgendes aus dem Artikel gelöscht, weil es kein Fehler ist: In Band 1 behauptet Professor McGonnagall, das Dumbledore mindestens einen Tag braucht, um von Hogwarts zum Zaubereiministerium in London zu gelangen. Alle bekannten Reisemethoden, die er benutzen könnte (Thestrale, Flohpulver, Fawkes) sind jedoch ein gutes Stück schneller. #war es eine Abwimmelaussage und das haben die Kids auch verstanden. #Ist es tatsächlich so, dass er unabhängig von der Reisedauer sicher nicht nur die Zeit als Abwesenheitsdauer angegeben hat, die er unterwegs ist, sondern die ganze Zeit bis er zurück ist. #Beide Punkte zusammengenommen müsste McGonnagall also bescheuert sein, wenn sie sagen würde: D"Dumbledore ist parr Sekunden lang nach London gereist!" oder? Aragog 18:05, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Tarnumhang?? Ich habe folgenden "Fehler" gelöscht, weil er keiner ist: Molly Weasley stößt Harry, der (noch) unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen ist, aus dem Weg als sie zum Kampf mit Bellatrix Lestrange eilt. :Ist deshalb kein Fehler, weil Molly in diesem Augenblick so in Rage war, dass sie sowieso nur Augen für Bellatrix hatte. Alles was ihr in den Weg kam, boxte sie weg, egal ob sichtbares oder unsichtbares Hindernis. Und Harry war ja unter seinem Tarnumhang durchaus spürbar bzw. hinderlich. Aragog 18:05, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Tarnumhang (2) Ich habe die Behauptung gelöscht, Harry habe seinen Tarnumhang nach Dumbledores Tod am Ende von Bd. 6 auf dem Astronomieturm vergessen: Im Orginal steht he threw his invisibility cloak aside also er hat seinen Tarnumhang abgeworfen. Wie diese Stelle in der dt. Ausgabe heißt, kann ich gerade nicht überprüfen, aber jedenfalls ist sie im Original nicht falsch. "Den Umhang abwerfen" heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass Harry ihn da liegenlässt und vergisst. Es ist auch nie davon die Rede und Harry passt auch inzwischen besser auf das gute Stück auf, als im 1. Schuljahr. Der spätere Hinweis von Scrimgeour, dass das Ministerium auf dem Turm 2 Besen und einen Todesser mit Ganzkörperklammer fand, spricht auch eher dafür, dass der Tarnumhang nicht mehr dort rumlag. Aragog 23:02, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ;Apparieren in fremde Gegenden? Ich habe folgenden Einschub aus dem Artikel gelöscht: Als sie im 7. Teil auf der Flucht sind, apparieren sie ja jeden Tag an einen anderen Ort um dort ihr Lager aufzuschlagen. Doch Hermine kennt doch gar nicht die Gebiete zu denen sie apparieren. Und laut Wilkie Twycross muss man den Ort, an den man appariert, doch vor Augen haben und fest an ihn denken. Begründung: Dass man alle Orte kennen muss, an die man apparieren will, kann der Apparierlehrer mit seiner Bemerkung nicht gemeint haben (es kommt doch ständig vor), "den Zielort vor Augen haben" bedeutet wohl eher, dass man sich genau darüber klar sein muss, wohin es gehen soll, also etwa Autofahrern, die einen unbekannten Ort ansteuern, aber nicht einfach orientierungslos dahinfahren, sondern eine Wegbeschreibung haben oder sich zuvor die Karte ansehen. Aragog 11:04, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bei dem letzten Problem weis ich die Lösung. Harry war während der Zauber von Hermine beschworen wurde im Zelt und wusste daher wo es liegt da er (der Zauber) die Leute beschützt nachdem sie einmal drin waren. Playstation Harry schrieb Sirius im Sommer 1995, dass Dudley seine Playstation demoliert hat. Die Playstation erschien in Europa aber erst Ende September des Jahres. Thestrale Harry sieht die Thestrale das erste mal in seinem 5. Jahr in Hogwarts. das ist ein Fehler - Tatsächlich hätte er sie schon in seinem 3. Jahr in Hogwarts sehen müssen. Cedric war nicht der erste den er sterben sah -- er sah schon seine Mutter sterben als er ein jahr alt war. :hierJKR/FAQ/Sichtbarkeit der Thestrale/dt. Übersetzung | JKR/faq/engl. Original kannst nachlesen, warum Harry erst nach seinem 4. Schuljahr die Testrale sehen kann. --Ayla 16:31, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) Er hat sie nicht wirklich sterben sehen da er ein Kind war und es daher nicht richtig mitbekommen hat.--78.49.16.49 17:05, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) Das passt aber nicht...,...laut Buch steht Harry in seinem Bettchen und schaut die ganze Zeit zu...,...Zumindest ergibt sich das aus Voldis Erinnerung die Harry nach der Flucht von Batilda Bagshot sieht...,..folglich sieht er seine Mutter sterben...,...Genau wie Cedric und genau wie Luna ihr Mutter hat sterben sehen in jungen Jahren! es wird auch nirgends etwas davon gesagt das man ein bestimmtes Alter haben muss -- Es wird nur gesagt das man jemanden sterben sehen muss um die Thestrale sehen zu können.